super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Ra's al Ghul
Ra's al Ghul is a villain from the Batman series. He is probably one of the most dangerous and mysterious villains that the Batman ever faced, since he is nearly immortal. Not much is known about him, which gives him the advantage in a confrontation. History Character Profile Little is known of the early years of the nearly immortal Ra’s Al Ghul, whose name means “the demon’s head”, but it is known that he has lived for many centuries due to Lazarus Pits, mystical and alchemical brews that restore his youth. A capable master of strategy and organization, Ra’s Al Ghul’s goal is to save the Earth from ecological devastation by destroying most of its population. He recognized Batman as both a worthy foe and a possible ally – except that Batman cannot accept his dystopic worldview. Batman also shares a love-hate relationship with Ra’s daughter, the beautiful Talia. (Note: Talia appears in Batman: Arkham City) Ra's heads the sinister terrorist group known as the League of Assassins which he uses to wreak havoc world wide. Batman: Arkham City Main Article: Ra's Al Ghul (Arkhamverse) The Dark Knight Trilogy For more information, see here Ra's Al Ghul appears in the 2005 movie Batman Begins''as the hidden main antagonist. He is portrayed by Liam Neeson. He is the head of the centuries-old League of Shadows, a morally ambiguous organization that is dedicated to keeping order and justice in a world which they views as decadent and corrupt. He is the silent partner of Carmine Falcone andScarecrow in a plan to disperse fear gas into the water supplies of Gotham City. For the first half of the film, he goes by the name Henri Ducard and acts as a mentor to a young Bruce Wayne, teaching him the martial arts training and keysi methods that he will one day use as Batman. During this time, Ducard hides behind a decoy Ra's al Ghul. The Decoy (played by Ken Watanabe) is killed while battling Bruce. During Bruce Wayne's birthday party years later, Henri Ducard reveals himself to be the real Ra's al Ghul, and explains that the League is bound to destroy Gotham. He then explains to Bruce that he had hoped for Bruce to be by his side when he purged the evil from Gotham, a reference to the comics in which Ra's wished for Bruce to be his heir. As Ra's' men attack Bruce and wreck Wayne Manor, more of his agents release the inmates at Arkham Asylum as part of a diversion for the cops in order for Scarecrow's gas to envelop the city. In their final confrontation, Batman defeats Ra's and leaves him to die in a train crash. He returns in the film ''The Dark Knight Rises in flashback scenes and in a cameo as a spirit. DC Universe Online Ra's Al Ghul makes an appearance as one of the bosses in DC Universe Online Young Justice Ra's al Ghul is a major antagonist in the TV show; Young Justice. He is the leader of the League of Shadows and a member of the evil organization, The Light. As a member of the Light, Ra's went under the alias of "L-2". Beware the Batman At the end of the episode "Sacrifice", Lady Shiva finds the package that Anarky had temporarily stolen from the League of Assassins had contained Ra's al Ghul's body. In "Fall", a flashback reveals that he fought MI6 Agents Alfred Pennyworth and Edogawa Yamashiro (the father of Katana) in the past with their last encounter leading to the Edogawa's death. In the present day, he is revived by Lady Shiva and is ready to use the Ion Cortex to drain all of Gotham City's electricity leaving it in darkness. Batman and Katana arrive to stop him. Ra's al Ghul fights hand-to-hand against Batman where he defeats Batman considering him a "worthy opponent." Ra's al Ghul nearly kills Batman before Alfred arrives and interferes. Katana and Alfred barely escape from the League of Assassins with Ra's al Ghul commenting on how Alfred killed Edogawa. Ra's al Ghul activates the Ion Cortex plunging all of Gotham City into darkness. In "Darkness", Ra's al Ghul directly threatens Gotham's citizens by making an example of it to the rest of the world by taking it over and "cleansing" it from the evils of technology, and even has the unnamed police commissioner killed to make his point. In addition, he has Alfred and Katana captured when they try to break into his lair. He also causes a breakout at Blackgate Penitentiary at the end of the episode. In "Reckoning", Ra's al Ghul recruits Professor Pyg, Mr. Toad, Magpie, Tobias Whale, and Phosphorus Rex as well and League of Assassins operative Cypher to kill Batman (who had escaped with the help of an imprisoned Silver Monkey) in exchange of a small piece of the city. Ra's al Ghul also manipulates Katana into killing Alfred to avenge the death of her father. She refuses nearly having Ra's al Ghul kill them all only for Tobias to arrive with a captured Batman. Batman breaks free and stalls Ra's al Ghul in combat while Barbara Gordon hacks into the Ion Cortex, disabling it from the League of Assassins' control and bringing electricity back into the city. Batman ultimately defeats Ra's al Ghul by using a reverse chant to release all of the souls in the Soultaker Sword (particularly all of Ra's al Ghul enemies throughout the centuries). The angry spirits drag Ra's al Ghul into a bottomless pit, presumably to his death. Attributes * Knowledgeable intellect and strategist * Superior strength and stamina * Superb hand-to-hand combatant, trained over millennia * Nearly immortal due to the Lazarus Pits. * Commands a legion of followers dedicated to serve him. Trivia * Ra's Al Ghul's name references to the name of the star Algol. *﻿Ra's Al Ghul said that he's over 600 years old. Gallery Batman: The Animated Series Character design Ra's al Ghul is about to kill Talia al Ghul Ra's al Ghul is very old Add a photo to this gallery Batman Beyond Ra's al Ghul in Talia al Ghul's body Add a photo to this gallery Batman: The Brave and Bold Add a photo to this gallery Beware The Batman Add a photo to this gallery Young Justice Add a photo to this gallery Batman Begins Ra's al Ghul and Bruce Wayne Add a photo to this gallery Batman Under the Red Hood Add a photo to this gallery Lego Batman: video game series Add a photo to this gallery Son of Batman Ra's al Ghul fights Deathstroke Add a photo to this gallery Batman: Arkham City Ra's al Ghul's death Category:Batman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:DC comics villains